Windows of the Soul
by CabooseBlue
Summary: My crazy lesbian roommate just threw me at this hot blond. She's been trying to get me laid for years but this is the first time I'm actually interested in the guy she's trying to throw me at. This cannot go well. MattxMello AU PWP.


**-AN: So this is AU, Mello is not an orphan; his dad is the leader of the mafia. I picked the title because it's about Matt's eyes and they're pretty much the reason Mello is turned to putty around him. **

**-Beta note: redfirerose again (for the loyal fans who may or may not know me yet). I was really impatient for this one. I had to reread the beginning of this so many times before it was done. Be glad you're getting it as a one-shot, now everyone clap for the authoress. I SAID CLAP!**

**-Thank you to my beta redfirerose once again for keeping my stupid at bay (damn straight) and to my friends who helped keep my procrastination away. You guys suck at your job by the way, just saying. But thanks just the same. **

**-I don't own Death Note or its characters! I do not benefit from this writing. **

**Redfirerose: seems like no one ever does. Yet still we write.**

**-Warning: Yaoi, guy on guy, sex, PWP, MattxMello, funny commentary. If you can't handle any of these things leave now. This warning has been brought to you by the letter M. **

**Redfirerose: that's for Matt, and Mello, and MATURE for those who need it spelled out.**

Windows of the Soul

I tried to burn a hole into the ground with my glare; I don't even know why these fuckers brought me out here. It was hot, I was sweating, which was causing my leather to stick to me, and I couldn't have been more uncomfortable if I had tried! There were people everywhere, loud people. Children, morons running with their ridiculous music players and jocks playing Frisbee like it was the last thing they would do in their lives. Actually, with how I was feeling right now it wasn't entirely out of the question to think I might shoot them. "Why the hell did you drag me to the fucking park?" I spat at my closest subordinate.

The large scarred man jumped at the fury in my voice, he was intimidated and his reactions would have been a strange sight if anyone had been paying any attention. He tensed trying to avoid eye contact with me as he answered. "Well your father said it would be best if you were to go out and get some sun and fresh air. You've been in the hideout all week and he was concerned that you don't go out enough during the day."

I sighed; I hated being reminded of how much my father detested my feminine appearance. He had wanted me to grow up to have sharp, strong features like him, to be his mafia heir, but I ended up with my mother's soft appearance. I was lucky enough to have gained a mind sharp enough to cut thin air with, and my father's intimidating aura.

I sighed finally allowing myself to accept that I was stuck here unless I wanted to walk back, and with how my leather was sticking to me that would be uncomfortable and most likely chafe, so there was no way in hell I was doing that. I decided the best default would be to look around and see if there were any potential lays anywhere, at least then I could get out of my clothes and relieve some of my stress. There really was too little to do in the day.

I made a quick scan of the park quickly remembering all the idiots that had aggravated me before. Being gay limited the number of people by more than half, and I wasn't willing to sleep with anyone that couldn't at least hold a partially competent conversation. I had standards and right now they were looking a little too high, retarded jocks, children, mothers, no wonder I had never come to the park before, the company I normally found would never be caught dead in somewhere as pointless as a park.

I took note of a set of chess tables, maybe there'd be someone fairly intelligent over there. I took a closer look feeling my hope deflate again as most of them were old guys. Hold the phone, who is this? He's dressed pretty weird but from what I can see of him he's definitely cute. I watched a bit longer, he was playing video games on a PSP while playing chess with an older gentleman who was taking a long time with his move, clearly giving it a lot of thought. He finally moved his piece and looked at the redhead who quickly looked over the board and moved one of his pieces. He must be stupid if he's playing like that, wait, that was checkmate? No way, he was barely even playing! I'm impressed, who could this quirky ginger be?

**... POV …**

I was trying to find a way to keep myself sane outside of my dimly lit apartment. There were no computers, no T.V.'s and perhaps most importantly no gaming consoles, I had luckily been able to sneak my PSP past Linda when she came to get me. I was only forced out of my room on two occasions, my birthday and Linda's. She always told me that if she was going to celebrate she couldn't do it without her best friend and that she would be a lousy friend if she didn't force me to have fun on my birthday. If you could call her excursions fun.

When was she going to learn that I wasn't suffering from being alone, sure it would be nice to have someone to talk to sometimes but solitude suited me fine. I actually preferred being with my computers, they were easier to understand and they kept others from reading you when you talked to them. That's a big thing with me, my eyes have always been really expressive so I avoid people and wear goggles to hide my emotions. And they were badass, but that's just personal taste. At least I can pull off looking apathetic, but I digress, my point was that I was being dragged around town by an overdramatic lesbian that wants to get me laid, not my definition of fun by a long shot.

"So I was thinking that we should go clothes shopping, maybe get you something more appealing to catch Mr. Right with. Then later we can…" I stopped listening as she went on about her plans for the day. Man, this chick was stubborn! How many times has she dragged me out do this and she still thinks all this is going to happen? She'll drag me out shopping, but I'll refuse anything she tries to put me in, we'll get lunch and even though she plans to splurge she'll just get a Caesar salad like always. She's even still under the delusion that she'll manage to get me interested in someone enough to sleep with them. I tuned back in to see if she was on an intelligent discussion yet.

"… but I won't leave to find myself a date till I get you someone. You can count on me…" Nope, still as dimwittedly optimistic as ever. Wait, where are we? I realized I was lost and instantly hated the thought of being dependant on Linda. I was especially confused as to why she had chosen a park of all places; she normally dragged me to some pretty boring places but this? Great, because I'm such an outdoorsy kinda guy.

"Hey look, they have a lemonade stand! I'll go get us some," Linda sped away before I could tell her I didn't want any, I'd prefer coffee and a good cigarette. How have we been hanging out this long and she still doesn't know me? I decided since there was little hope in escaping I may as well look around for something worthwhile to do. Frisbee, running, playground, isn't there something that doesn't require a lot of moving? Whoa, hot blond; I mean like really hot. For once I actually allowed myself to appreciate the attractiveness of someone. I tried to identify the gender as I examined the intense eyes of the blond. Hmm, the facial features were feminine but strong. I felt myself hoping it was a guy and immediately regretting letting my emotions get the better of me. I normally tried to ignore the physical beauty of others to avoid turning into a bumbling moron, and this person had already stopped my thoughts.

I need to find something else to do, come on Matt, you can do this. Okay, got my eyes off of the temptation, that's a good first step… hey, chess! Good distraction and the tables were in a secluded area, even better in my opinion. I sat down across from an older gentleman; Linda didn't show up again until we had finished our second game.

"There you are, well I got your lemonade," she ripped my PSP out of my hands forcing the paper cup on me. Linda strikes again; I guzzled the sour drink and gave her a forced smile to make her think I might actually be having a good time. Her stern look lessened at my effort and she relinquished my game back to me. Thank god, I could not allow her to cause another of my games to go missing. "I don't want to see you playing it again, you're outside, try to enjoy this rare occasion." She took the seat across from me when my chess partner left to find someone he might be able to beat, or at least not look like an idiot playing against.

I expected her to try to play chess with me which was why I was confused when she got quiet and seemed to stare off into space. "Linda, you okay?" I didn't care so much that something might be upsetting her but more to know what could possibly make her get so quiet.

"There's a hot blond at 10 o'clock and oh my god you should see the leather she's wearing, yummy!" I froze, I knew exactly who she was talking about, and if she had spotted them then this conversation was only going to go one place. "Actually, you know it might be a guy, I'm gonna go find out."

"Wait, Linda!" Crap, not good, if the blond really was a guy she was going to try to get us together and I didn't need her to make me hopeful. Shit, I'm no good at resisting temptations and I'm going to make a fool of myself, I know it. Maybe I can still get away while she's distracted.

… **POV… **

I was thinking about the redhead when a nuisance came over. The overly cheerful brunet had taken me off guard when I was daydreaming and was now invading my personal bubble. "Hi I'm Linda, it's nice to meet you, what's your gender preference?" Well I couldn't call her timid, where had that come from?

"I like guys and I'd prefer if you left me alone." I wasn't prepared when she became even more excited.

"So you _are_ a guy, and you're gay? Well do I have someone for you, he's kinda shy but he's a cutie. Oh, by the way, are you dominant or submissive?" What the hell was this chick on? Who the hell asks these kinds of things?

"Uh, dominant…" I don't even know why I'm humoring her, I don't care about her or her stupid friend, the only one I care about that redhead.

"Great, he's submissive. He's the redhead over there, I'll go get him." Wait, this imbecile knows the cute guy? Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. "Hey Matt!" I saw him try to pretend he wasn't there but she quickly tackled him in a hug and proceeded to drag him over. She flung him onto the empty seat next to me before snatching his game from him all in one swift motion. "Now we're celebrating my birthday so my rules, I order you to flirt or I won't give you back your game." And with that she strode away with… what was his name again? Matt's game, yeah, he didn't look too happy at all.

… **POV… **

Note to self, kill Linda. I can't believe she just fucking threw me at some guy and left, _with my game!_ She was dead to me, so dead. I turned to see the blond that had caught my eye earlier, my heart nearly stopped when I saw his face. I thought he was attractive before but he was even more beautiful up close. His hair fell gracefully around his angelic face, his skin reminded me of a porcelain doll and his eyes were piercing. My pulse was thundering in my head as his gaze held me in place and made my breathing difficult. "Shit."

"What?" He seemed worried at my first word after seeing him. He turned his body toward me causing the leather he was wearing and his pale skin to catch the light deliciously.

"I told myself I wouldn't make a fool of myself," I said honestly tearing my eyes from him, he had already made my thoughts stop twice since I got to the park and I was sure my mind couldn't take much more. I needed to be able to think clearly and that damn Linda had thrown me at the only guy to ever affect me. He laughed surprising me; I couldn't see what was funny about my situation.

"You're not an idiot, from what I can tell you're one of the only competent people here, which is actually why I'm talking to you. Well that and you're one of the only good looking people here too." I felt my face flush at his words, stupid hormones! I needed to keep my head, even if the hot blond was flirting. He pulled a chocolate bar seemingly out of nowhere and broke a large piece off as he spoke. "You know what? I'm fucking sick of this park; let's go out for coffee or something."

"You just said the magic word, show me the coffee!" I said exuberantly. He laughed again before we got up to leave the hellish place. In a short amount of time we had found a small café and were seated in a secluded corner table with our drinks. I gave a surreptitious glance over the leather clad form; he really did know how to accentuate his features. I felt my face flush again as my mind created a picture of him without his clothes. I shook the thought from my head and locked my eyes on the floor. Damn this was going to be a long day, I was way too flustered.

… **POV… **

I caught him checking me out, it didn't surprise me since I was a sex god and all, but he was so cute and innocent with his timid reactions. He blushed furiously and quickly pulled his bangs down to cover his face. "You don't get out much do you?"

"Wha-?"

"When we were walking here you had no idea where we were going, it's not that hard to tell. Besides the fact that if you were social you wouldn't have some zany chick throwing you at guys, what's with her anyway?"

"Oh, yeah. We bumped into each other back in middle school and she just kinda latched onto me. She's not bad all the time, just when she's trying to make me social," he joked finally moving his gaze to meet mine. His eyes were bright and innocent adding to his already cute features, I felt myself hating his goggles for obscuring the view.

I pulled my mind away from his appearance and opted to find out more about him. "So what do you do for a living?" I wanted to smack myself, what the hell kind of small talk was that? I think I'm the one turning into to bumbling moron; I've never had issues with people before. Hell, we'd normally be stripping by this point; I couldn't identify what was different about him.

… **POV… **

He asked me about my job? He couldn't have picked a worse question, well, no that was a lie. I'm sure Linda could come up with at least a dozen questions that were way worse than that one. But still, I couldn't tell him that I'm a hacker, especially with the criminals I get involved with. Crap, this is why I don't give into my hormones, work brain!

"I… I test video games." Thank you mind, I knew I could count on you.

"Oh, well that explains the game thing earlier. I guess that means you like your job?" Okay seriously, why do you have to keep doing this to me? My mind can only handle so much thought right now. My mind halted again as he stretched, his vest already showed off his gorgeous stomach, but this just made me want to jump over the table and, whoa, lets focus.

God I hope he doesn't know what he's doing to me; he's too hot for his own good. I realized he was still waiting for my response as our eyes met again. "Uh, yeah it's really great. So what do you do?" He looked slightly surprised before he responded confidently.

"I work for my dad, he owns his own business and I'll be inheriting it from him someday."

"Wow, that's impressive." I guess that's where he gets his self confidence from; he was born to be successful.

"Chocolate! A Chocó Chocó!" My thoughts stopped as I heard "Chocolate" by Soul Control sound off.

… **POV… **

I loved the look of awe on the ginger's face; I felt a smile form on my face as I watched him try to think of something to say. Our staring contest was interrupted though as my phone stared ringing. I quickly flipped it open holding it to my ear.

"Hey."

"_Don't 'hey' me, where the hell did you go?" _I could almost laugh at my body-guard's tone.

"Aw, what's the matter, did you lose track of me again? Man, you're terrible at your job," I mocked.

"_My job is to protect you, not babysit! I shouldn't have to keep tracking you down because you can't stay in one place! Can't I even pick up lunch without you creating some sort of chaos in my absence?" _I could hear the frustration in his voice and the sadist in me was thrilled.

"Well either way I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, and it's what you get for dragging me to that fucking park. Look, if it really concerns you that much come find me." I hung up and immediately pulled the battery and memory card from my phone.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked.

"My dad is over protective and tries to keep me surrounded by guards 24/7, and today he decided I needed some fresh air, so he had them take me to the park. Then I met you, so I had more than enough reason to ditch them today." He smiled at me laughing slightly to himself.

"So I guess this means we won't be going back to your place later then?" I grinned knowing how rare it must be for him to be able to joke like this.

"Well I suppose we'll have to go to your place then. And hopefully quickly, they'll probably be searching here soon." Worry flashed through his eyes for a moment.

"There might be a slight problem with that, I don't know how to get back home from here. I was spacing out earlier when Linda dragged me out of the house. Do you know how to get to the corner of 5th and Cobbler Road?" I was speechless; he honestly didn't know how to get home. I refrained from laughing at the situation to keep from upsetting him.

"Yeah, it's a few blocks away but I can get us there. Will you be able to get us to your place from there?"

"I should, I'm somewhat familiar with my street; I'll probably be able to find my apartment." That was comforting, but still I couldn't help being amused with the situation. I gave him a supportive smile before leading him to his first land mark.

… **POV… **

I should really explore outside more often, maybe then I wouldn't have this problem. It was embarrassing not being able to tell which building I lived in. I checked through my phone looking for my address and gave a sigh of relief when I found it.

"Okay, apparently I'm in apartment C and I'm in room 510." I had no idea I lived on the 5th floor, maybe I should look out the window sometimes too. I heard Mello chuckling quietly before he pointed out my building. I felt my face flush again; he must have thought I was an idiot.

"You know, you're one of the most entertaining people I've ever met. Let's try to find your house again soon." Was he trying to cheer me up? I got my answer when he smiled at me with a look that almost challenged my unhappiness. I returned his smile before we headed upstairs.

My embarrassment returned when we got inside my apartment though. The entire house was unused except for the back room, my room to be exact. There were a few signs of someone having been there from the few times a week Linda would come to check on me and cook or something. Did she clean when she was over? Hell, she could have moved in and I wouldn't know it.

"Are you sure this is your apartment? I was expecting it to be full of video games or something."

"Oh it is, I just don't leave my room." I led him to my room and pulled at the collar of my vest trying to disappear. I had forgotten how messy I was, there were soda cans and full ashtrays all over my desk and clothes and games littered the floor. My bed was surprisingly neat, most likely because I rarely slept in it. I found myself wondering why someone as good looking and interesting as this guy would ever fall for someone like me.

… **POV… **

I looked around the large room, it fit him well and I was surprised at the advanced computer set up. He had obviously been working on it most of his life and updating at every turn. I turned to look at him again; he was leaning against the wall near the door trying to disappear again.

"Hey Matt, you know I forgot to tell you something earlier." He looked up worriedly.

"What's that?"

"My name, it's Mello." With that I cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. I watched his eyes flutter close; he responded and kissed me back giving me access to his warm cavern. My tongue plundered his mouth as I pinned him to the wall, his taste was intoxicating and sweet. I unzipped his vest and slid my hand under his shirt to caress his smooth stomach eliciting a quiet moan from the redhead. I pulled away, Matt's breathing was heavy and his face was flushed, I loved seeing him like this. He whimpered as I removed my hand from under his shirt, he only snapped back to his senses when I tried to remove his goggles.

His hands held mine in place as he stared at me with fear in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see your eyes," I answered simply. He looked confused and unsure before he looked at me with a new found determination.

"Okay, I'll let you see my eyes if you answer me one question. Why do you like me?" The question took me off guard, I couldn't actually think of a reason not to like him. I realized how self conscious he must be, especially since this was probably his first time being intimate with anyone.

"What do you mean?" I asked deciding to play stupid to get him to talk more.

"Well, you're amazing, hot, social, and cool where as I'm a secluded geek that can't dress normally and doesn't know where he lives. What would ever make you interested in me?"

"What, you mean besides the fact you're adorable, funny, smart, and 'amazing'? Well I'd have to say because I'm addicted to you; everything you do just makes me want you more, it's an odd sensation actually. I've never felt this way before; it feels like I've known you for years. " I pulled his goggles off, my heart nearly stopped when I saw his emerald eyes. They were even more beautiful that I had imagined, they were overflowing with emotion and captivating. "And I wish I really did." I didn't know how anyone couldn't love him.

I reclaimed his lips with new fervor slipping his vest from his frame. I kissed my way down his jaw before moving to worry at his freshly exposed neck. He gasped as my tongue glided across his soft skin; I felt him shiver at the contact. I let my hands roam his body quickly discovering how much I was affecting him causing him to gasp again.

… **POV… **

My mind was foggy with the pleasure of having someone touching me for the first time. The hickey Mello was working on distracted me from where his hands were moving until he cupped me. I gasped placing my shaking hands on his shoulders for support as unknown sensations washed over me.

"Mello, ahh!" He rubbed me through my jeans as he pulled back from my neck giving me a seductive grin.

"Yes Matt?" His hands stopped caressing me to unfasten my belt and pants. Before I knew what he was doing Mello was knelt in front of me pulling my clothes off to expose my flagging erection. He locked his gaze with mine as he lowered his mouth to my straining member.

I cried out as the onslaught of unfamiliar feelings returned, my head swam as I broke eye contact and let my head fall back against the wall. Mello was amazing; his tongue swiveled around the tip of my erection before he took it into his hot mouth again. I felt pleasure building with every stroke and suck he gave, I faintly registered that I was crying out but I no longer had control of my body.

… **POV… **

A string of unintelligible words were cried out as Matt's hands gripped at my shoulders. My tongue ran the length of his member before I teased the tip causing him to whimper. It was a delicious sound as I took him into my mouth once more, his body was trembling with pleasure, if my hands hadn't been holding onto him I doubt he would have been able to stand. I gave a final suck digging my nails into his hips sending him over the edge, he cried out as his hot release ran down my throat. I swallowed every drop of the bitter-sweet substance before placing kisses up his trembling body taking the time to remove his striped shirt. I admired his now completely exposed figure; his milky skin was flushed as his chest heaved. I remove my boots and the rest of my clothing was quick to follow.

I looked back up to find Matt's half lidded eyes locked on me. I returned to his side kissing him passionately, I saw the surprise flash across his face when he tasted his own release but he quickly relaxed against me. I wrapped my arm around his waist using my other hand to stroke his upper thigh making him subconsciously wrap the appendage around me giving me better access. I grounded my erection against his steadily rehardening member moaning at the much appreciated friction as Matt's arms wrapped around me once more. My mouth made contact with his neck on the opposite side as I lifted him and moved us to the bed. His skin was slightly salty with a thin layer of sweat; I pulled away as I laid him down across the bed spread laughing as I noticed it had a Legend of Zelda pattern on it.

"Don't give me that look, because I can and will use the triforce if necessary." That only made me laugh harder, especially seeing him with such a serious face. My laughing ceased when he locked his lips with mine once more, I could feel him trembling beneath me as I took control once more allowing my hands to tease his exposed flesh. "Mello, I need to tell you something before we go any further. I… I'm a virgin." I saw the flush grow a deeper shade of red as the words escaped him.

"Well I kinda assumed that, from what I've gathered between you and Linda it wasn't hard to guess." Matt's eyes were dodging mine before I gripped his chin and forced him to look at me. "I don't like you any less because you're inexperienced, I actually like this better. I get to make you all mine," I purred watching conflicting emotions cross his face finally ending in relief.

"So then this definitely won't be just some one night-stand right?"

"For once, no," I kissed him passionately to emphasize my point. I smiled into the kiss as one of his timid hands struck up the nerve to explore my silky skin. I pulled back to watch as his eyes joined in the exploration, lust building in the green orbs. The look on his face was beautiful, his mouth was parted slightly and his breathing was ragged emphasizing the pink tint that dusted his cheeks.

… **POV… **

Mello's words filled me with warmth I didn't know I could feel. If I could love anyone, I realized Mello was it, I could spend my life just staring into the deep blue of his eyes and I would be content. He kissed me again brushing his warm tongue against mine; the taste of chocolate overtook my senses once more.

I suddenly wondered if his skin felt as soft as it looked, my curiosity urged me on until my hand made contact with the delicate surface of his skin. It was a surreal feeling; it was so soft I almost felt that if I were to move too quickly or harshly he would dissipate right in front of me.

He pulled back from the kiss allowing me to move my gaze along his perfect form. His muscles and bones arched delicately in a never ending set of curves. I suddenly felt his hand brushing my face soothingly causing me to look up and lock eyes with him again.

"Matt, before we do this I need some lube. I'm not willing to hurt you your first time."

"… I don't think I have any." We looked at each other as we both tried to think of a proper solution to our dilemma.

"I've got some!" Linda yelled breaking into the room waving the tube vigorously.

… **POV… **

I hadn't realized how strong Matt's lungs were till I heard him screaming at his roommate. Matt clawed at his bed spread trying to cover himself as the cheerful girl sauntered over and placed the lotion on the nightstand before exiting with a wicked grin. I stared after her, not entirely sure what to make of the event.

"She's interesting enough I suppose, but I'm not in the mood anymore." I looked down finding the redhead had completely submerged himself in fabric.

"That makes two of us!" his muffled voice called from the mass, he was so cute when he was embarrassed. Hell who was I kidding, he was cute all the time, but especially then. I took the opportunity to tuck the lotion away for later use before cleaning up and getting dressed.

I wasn't mad at Linda much to my surprise, for some reason or another I felt like I had been challenged or something like that. I felt that I had to prove myself worthy of being with Matt, he was so gentle and innocent, and I couldn't help feeling that he deserved the best. At the same time I felt extreme possessiveness over him well up inside me, I wanted him to be mine and I was willing to give everything to see him happy.

I stopped my thoughts thinking about what had just gone through my mind, nothing like this had ever happened before. Just what had this guy done to me?

… **POV… **

Kill Linda, top of my to-do list. I'd never been so embarrassed in my life. I heard Mello get dressed before the soft click of my door being closed echoed in my room. I felt slight worry bubble in my gut and peeking out I quickly located his clothes on the end of the bed, he wasn't leaving. They were piled neatly with a note on top of the glistening leather.

_Matt, _

_I stole your pants, if you want them back in one piece follow the instructions below. _

_Mello_

I read the words with confusion until I read what he wanted from me.

"Hmm, never thought I'd wear leather…"

… **POV… **

When I lost track of Matt I grew a little worried, I highly doubted he would actually go for the bait so him going M.I.A was bad news. Knowing him it was more likely he had pissed someone off by refusing to talk to them and got himself killed, or kidnapped or something equally awful. I went to Matt's apartment with the intent to track his phone on his computer.

"Mello, ahh!" Whoa, Matt was actually here? And he was moaning?

"Yes Matt?" I could hear them shifting before Matt cried out again. I could hear his heavy breathing and moans from the door he was so vocal. I felt pride swell in me, _Go Matty, get some!_ I quietly moved into the main room so as to not disturb them. Matt's cries grew in volume and need until finally he cried out in ecstasy, I let the feeling of accomplishment wash over me as I set Matt's PSP on the coffee table. _Good, about time he let loose. Lord knows he's too stressed._

I heard them shifting again followed by the muffled cries of the springs in my roommate's mattress. "Don't give me that look, because I can and will use the triforce if necessary." His partner's laughter filled the warm space before a more serious discussion was brought up. Aw, poor Matty was worried about his virginity; I strained to keep my mind from having a flashback to my first so I could continue eavesdropping. The dialogue continued until they reached a roadblock, _Matt how could you not keep any lube on hand?_ I screamed mentally as I grabbed one of mine and strode into the room.

"I've got some!" I couldn't help letting amusement replace my annoyance when Matt got flustered and tried to cover himself. I was grinning like a cat by the time the door was closed behind me. The chance of ruining them going all the way was well worth seeing the ginger's face, it was as red as his hair, which was quite disheveled.

I was still chuckling to myself when Mello came out; I quickly noticed that he wasn't in his leather. "You're wearing Matt's pants and vest… why?"

"I'm holding them ransom to get what I want, kinda like what you did with his game." _Touché mon ami, touché!_ I had to admit, if this guy stuck around he would be good for Matt. He was both laid back and emotionally high-strung, he would definitely be a lot of help when the workaholic in the other room went overboard. My plotting was interrupted as the man in accusation walked into the threshold clad in leather pants and one of his tighter fitting shirts. His goggles had returned to his face but did little to hide his embarrassment.

"This is both the worst and best day of my life," he groaned out flopping onto the couch.

"Looks good on ya' Matt! I think you should listen to this guy more often, maybe with two of us we'll be able to take better care of you. And why don't you have any lube in your room? I thought I told you to keep anything you might need in there, including sex toys!"

His face was one of complete indignity; he was clearly appalled at the topic of our discussion. The distaste only grew more at the comment the blond god made. "What kind of sex toys does he have?" His face was a beat red and clearly, between the tight leather and the explicit topics, he was in extremely unfamiliar territory. When a knock came at the door Matt practically sprinted from the room obviously happy at the chance to get away.

… **POV… **

Yes! Saved by the bell, well kind of a bell I guess, a knock counts. Point was I could get away from these two before they got me into some other strange situation. I ran exuberantly to the door throwing it open without even checking who was outside… I immediately regretted that. A tattooed wall of a man stood in the hall eying me. He was heavily scarred and his eyes were cold sending chills down my spine and freezing my feet to the floor. _Holey shit! This guy's a fucking mountain! He's probably some hit man someone sent after me. I'm too young to die! _

"Is Mello in?" the large mass asked locking his eyes on Mello's pants, the ones adorning _my _waist. Oh right, he knew Mello, okay that made sense. At least he wasn't going to kill me; at least I was less inclined to think that. I wondered if everything relating to the blond would cause me emotional overload or if it was just today.

I took a deep breath trying to settle myself again and called for him. My voice was a little higher in pitch than usual but fortunately I was able to keep it from cracking. A head of golden hair appeared from the other room and I immediately relaxed when he smiled (well smirked, but it was still comforting).

"Hey Marco, didn't think you'd find me so soon. Matt, this is my body guard," he said moving to stand next to me wrapping his arm around my waist. "Marco, can I keep my new puppy?" _Puppy? _I was shocked at the nickname, looking up I could see that Marco was surprised too, though I'm not sure exactly what had made him react like that.

"Are you being serious right now?" His eyes darted between us. "You've never wanted a serious relationship with anyone." Okay, so asking for a puppy was code for starting a relationship… alright I've heard odder things.

"Yeah, well things change, sue me." I smiled at him realizing that we had a lot in common. We'd been dragged to the park against our will, never intended to get into a long term relationship and ended up infatuated with each other and were trying to work it out with the people that bother us. Funny what life throws you into, no wonder I avoided it so much. And funny how quickly things can change, just this morning I was a hacker that didn't know where he lived; now I have a hot blond, leather wearing boyfriend. "What'd you do with the others anyway?"

"Don't change the subject like that, we need to talk. In private," he said firmly locking his eyes onto me at the last part.

"Alright, give me a sec," he said leading me from the room. "Matt, I already know that Marco isn't the one I really need to talk to right now. I'm gonna have to go talk to my dad, and I'll either be coming back to get you or I'll be moving in. But even though I have to go, I want you wait for me, alright?"

"Of course, it's not like I really go anywhere anyway," I joked giving him a smile. "Hey Mello, if we're really going to be together, I should tell you something. I don't really test video games, I'm a computer hacker."

"Really? Well that certainly explains the set up in your room. I should tell you something too. I'm actually a mafia heir." Whoa, didn't see that one coming. Though I guess I really should have, it fits him. "So technically I wasn't lying when I said that I was going to inherit my dad's business."

"Ha, well it looks like we have even more in common than we thought," I laughed. Just then Mello leaned in kissing me, this isn't what surprised me. It was how gentle he was being, the delicate way he cupped my chin and the way he moved. It was like he was trying to tell me how he felt with the kiss itself, like he was proving his point or something.

His tongue ran soothingly along my lips and tongue, my mind fogged as he backed me into the wall. He only broke the kiss once oxygen became a desperate necessity. Before I knew what he was doing he was kissing and biting at my neck sending delicious waves of pleasure shooting through my spine. He pulled back to admire his work.

"There, now you're tagged, so if you do go wandering everyone will know that you belong to me. Oh, and you can borrow the pants by the way, but I'll want them when I come back." He placed a final peck-kiss on my lips before leaving me dazed and disoriented. I waited until I could trust my legs again before I returned to Linda who startled me with a squeal.

"Wow Matt, you should see your neck!" Her jubilance at it made me rush to the nearest reflective surface (yay giant spoons!) and found my neck and collar bones were covered with bright red bite marks. There had to be at least a dozen, and I couldn't stop smiling as I remembered all that Mello had said.

… **POV and time jump!… **

I wasn't surprised the apartment was exactly as I'd left it as Linda opened the door for me. I had run into her downstairs and she hadn't shut up since, I don't think she even breathes. I ignored her to think back over the week it had taken to talk my dad into letting me bring Matt into the hideout. He had initially thought he would be like my usual one night stands, but after some persuading I made him realize that Matt was different. I wanted more than that for once, and once he thought about that I guess he thought it would be better for me to have one fuck buddy rather than multiple. Or maybe he liked the fact Matt was good with a computer, or that he was so antisocial that there was little risk of him revealing the hideout.

Dad's always been selfish like that, if you want something it had better benefit him too or there's little chance of you actually getting it. But he still wanted to meet him before hand; I hoped my Matty would be okay with it. Wow, I'm calling him mine now. I might be in over my head here. I laughed internally as we came to the ginger's room. I had to suppress another laugh as I saw him sleeping at his desk, no wonder his bed was so neat compared to the rest of the room.

"Oh great, of course he picks now to fall asleep. I swear, he never takes care of himself! He smokes too much, doesn't eat anything health, always drinking energy drinks and goes on working binges! When he decides to overwork himself he doesn't sleep for days!" Wonderful, Linda was off again. I could see why she was looking forward to having me around though; I already knew Matt was going to be a handful.

She walked over to his chair, still ranting about how he was going to put himself into an early grave and that she would get him to live healthier if it was the last thing she did. She pulled him back from the desk so he was leaning back in his chair and wheeled him over to his bed. "Hey, will you give me a hand getting him into bed?" she asked pulling the covers down.

"I can handle this by myself if you have something else you need to handle," I said sparing a glance at his messy room. She sighed giving me a nod and set to work clearing off his desk in surprising silence. I stripped Matt down to his boxers and deposited him with some difficulty in his bed. For a gamer that never left the house his muscles were surprisingly toned. Especially with the diet little miss mouth was describing.

That's when I noticed the hickeys I'd placed were mostly healed and barely visible anymore. I was actually a little surprised there was any mark left at all, but I liked them there. I leaned down to darken one on his upper neck loving the quiet moan Matt made in his sleep. It just added to his cuteness and made me realize that I had missed him in the week I'd been gone. I pulled back admiring his new accessory and running a hand through his disheveled locks. No matter what dad said, he was more than just a fuck buddy or a computer geek, he was my Matt. I couldn't believe I'd built such an addiction to him in such a short time.

"… Mello…" the ginger mumbled in his sleep. Aw, he was dreaming about me, so adorable. Really, every time I think he's reached his maximum cute level he does something else. I leaned closer to understand his slurred speech better. "Get here for real Mel… always in my dreams… never when I wake up… You're being so mean." I felt a grin pulling at my lips, he'd been dreaming about me all week. I think this is the ultimate form of flattery; I don't care what anyone else says.

I cupped his face in my hands tilting it and brushing my lips against his feeling him react immediately. His lips parted allowing me entrance, my tongue darted forward almost on instinct finding his own waiting impatiently for me. Our hot muscles danced wildly as I felt Matt stir beneath me. Oh yeah can I pick a good way to wake someone up or what? Linda cleared her throat behind me.

"What, can't you see I'm waking sleeping beauty?" I snapped pulling back to glare at her for interrupting.

"I'm not a princess, I put out unlike that useless bitch Zelda! She can't even shoot a fucking arrow right. God damn, let me shoot Ganondorf and you drive the damn horse," Matt raved as he woke up. He was ready to fight his point when he realized what he was seeing. "Mello… am I still dreaming?" He pinched his arm and looked back at me with the happiest look I'd ever seen on him before he launched himself into my arms. Linda awed at our embrace as Matt buried his face in my chest.

"So what was that bit about Zelda and putting out?" I asked having difficulty stifling my laughter. He pulled himself away long enough to explain his gaming thoughts.

"Well, in games like Legend of Zelda and Mario, you're always questing to rescue the princess. When you finally do save her though, all she does is send you on another damn quest, not even so much as a thank you or anything. I think Peach is worse than Zelda, I mean, in Super Mario Sunshine she'd had a kid with Bowser and didn't even know it. How much of a whore do you have to be to not know that as the female in the relationship? I think the only rescue mission I was sent on when the chick actually showed her appreciation was in Crash Bandicoot. When he saves his girlfriend at the end of his game, they go flying off in the sunset kissing. Crash has got it good, even with all the bizarre things he has to face, like Ripper Roo."

I couldn't hold back my laughter knowing how much thought he actually put into his games. "Damn I missed you Matt." I finished laughing before I explained the situation to him. Once the redhead found out that it was okay for him to move in with me he jumped up and started to drag out pre-packed boxes from under the bed and in his closet.

"I suppose this means I should move in with my new girlfriend huh?" Linda asked moving to help Matt pack. She gathered his loose games while he disassembled his computer setup. I looked around for something to help pack, that's when I spotted the pants I let him borrow. They were folded neatly on the bedside table, the only clean spot in the room. I picked them up and noted that they smelled like Matt, like cigarettes and coffee.

… **POV… **

I felt like a little kid going on his first field trip, I couldn't keep myself still and Mello kept laughing at my enthusiasm. At least I was amusing him and not pissing him off. I think I would die if we had gone through all of this and then he decided that I wasn't worth the trouble. My negative train of thought must have shown on my face because Mello kissed me again, which he always managed to do when I was feeling self-conscious.

"Don't be so nervous Matt, they can smell fear." I decided now was a good time to light a cigarette and secure my goggles firmly over my eyes. At least this way I could keep my cool and not freak out like I wanted to do. I really do get over emotional with everything relating to Mello, this should make my life more interesting.

I followed Mello into the building as several large, scarred men collected my stuff from the car. I assumed that I either had my own room or they'd put it in Mello's, either way I'd probably be shown where it was eventually. The blond lead me through a series of maze-like hallways that finally brought us to a spacious room full of couches.

"So this is your new toy Mello?" a voice boomed through the room. "I'll admit he is, as you say, different from your usual catch."

"I told you he's not just a toy," Mello answered back moving to sit on one of the sofas. I followed suit grateful my face was mostly hidden; I wondered if my body language showed how uneasy I was. Sitting on the sofa across from us was another heavy set man. Unlike the others though, he had fewer scars and his face was handsome. But the number one thing I noticed about him was he had Mello's eyes. Not just color and shape, but he had 'the look'. That bone chilling 'don't fuck with me or you'll die' look. Though, much like Mello's look, while I could identify the look, it seemed to affect me less than other people. But the atmosphere was heavy and I was finding it difficult to breathe properly. "Matt's more important to me than that." Mello gave me one of his trademark smirks and I felt my discomfort ease as I gave him my own smile.

"Hmm, I recognize that look. Alright, he can stay." I watched Mello's eyes fill with disbelief as he turned a shocked face at what I could assume was his father. I was so amused by Mello's reaction I completely forgot about the other man.

… **POV… **

What did he say? There's no way I heard him right because the man I know would put me through hell and back before he let me keep anything I wanted. There's no way he would say yes so easily. "What's the catch?" He laughed; the booming noise filled the room and made my muscles tense automatically.

"I suppose I deserved that one, we're on far from friendly terms. Well, having him here is beneficial all around. But the reason I was reluctant to allow you to bring someone into a full time relationship is because love is rare. But you two just shared a look that your mother and I used to share. Let's just say I believe you now when you say he means more to you. " He glanced over at the ginger. "For example, he's still giving you the look."

I turned to see Matt watching me with his big stupid grin on his face. "Matt."

"Hmm?" he questioned seeming to come out of his daze.

"Pay attention," I said nodding toward my dad. He regained his adorable confused look as his gaze darted between the two of us. He finally settled on looking at my dad, I saw his hand move slightly in the direction of his cigarettes. Poor thing must be stressed from being around so many strangers. I felt slight sympathy for him, but at the same time I knew that I'd have to kick him of the habit sooner or later. There was no way I was going to let him shorten his life any more, after all, he was mine now.

"Alright, now that I've met him and approved you're free to move him in. But remember, while the both of you are free to do whatever you want to each other, I'm still in charge. If you forget that I won't hesitate to remind you." He gave us both the evil eye before gracefully rising from his seat and leaving us in his wake.

"I didn't know you got your eyes from your dad, that's actually a little unnerving," Matt said finally bringing a cigarette to his lips. Before he got a chance to light it I grabbed it and replaced it with my mouth locking him in a kiss.

"Matt, don't worry about him. Now that I know he won't give us any trouble I can promise you it'll be smooth sailing from here." I punctuated my words with another kiss. "Now enough talking, let's make your residency official," I said pulling him from his seat and in the direction of our room. Our room, it had a nice ring to it, like that was the way it was supposed to be said and I'd just had it wrong the whole time. Well with Matt here it would be a lot more right than it was before; I'd make sure of it. And he wouldn't be able to forget where he lived anymore.

… **POV… **

I noticed my stuff was in the room but I didn't have much time to think on it before Mello was all over me again. I was actually surprised he had made it all the way to the room without touching me. He was certainly exuberant enough, and I was more than willing.

He pinned me to the wall as his tongue ravished my mouth. My mind fogged as his hands explored my body easily finding multiple sensitive spots. A small whimper escaped my throat as I felt his soft hands creep under my shirt, his nails raking against my skin.

He ran one of his hands up my back slipping through the top of my shirt to lace his fingers in my hair. He unzipped my vest as he tugged my head back pulling my neck taut. I didn't care much though as Mello's hot tongue stroked my bare neck effortlessly sweeping all thoughts from my mind.

"Ah!" Pleasure washed over me as his free hand teased my nipple. My already shaky hands moved to rest on his shoulders as he assaulted my senses. I wondered if this could be considered a death by chocolate. My pleasure only increased when his hand moved to find the hardening bulge in my pants. The chuckle against my neck let me know he loved my body's response to his ministrations.

He whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine, his breath was hot and moist against my skin. "Matty, are you ready for me?" I felt my member twitch in response as I quickly realized exactly what he meant. He wanted consent to take me, if it had been anyone else I would have said no, but with Mello, I would gladly give in. Hell, his concern for what I want is enough to tell me how much I mean to him.

"Mello, for you I'll always be ready." I felt a blush form on my cheeks at the cheesy words but the blond seemed to like my willingness to say embarrassing things. He returned his deliciously skilled mouth to mine as he firmly groped my ass pulling my hips flush with his.

I gasped as he thrust our erections together causing me to cry out; he used this opportunity to access my mouth once more. Even with his delicate frame he over powered me with ease dominating me with every move he made. I loved it.

… **POV… **

I lowered Matt onto the bed as our hands scrambled in an attempt to get our clothes off as fast as possible. I was thrilled that the ginger was as excited as I was, I wasn't sure if my body would accept a no at this point. After all, I was accustomed to having sex at least once a day, even if it was with people I only shared a physical attraction with. It had now been over a week without release and I had Matt here, the only person I'd gained a more than physical connection to.

My patience was wearing thin as the last of our clothing pooled onto the floor, but I would have to keep it for my lover's sake. I would not allow myself to rush things and end up hurting Matt and losing his trust. With his comfort in mind my hand snaked out to the bedside table to retrieve the lube I had collected from the incident with Linda.

I applied a healthy layer of the substance on my fingers, Matt's scent and taste consumed my mind as I pushed the first digit through the tight ring of muscle. He squirmed at the unfamiliar entry and winced when I added a second. "M- Mello…" he breathed out, I could hear the slight pain in his voice.

"Matt, I want you to relax. I promise I'm going to make this as painless as possible," I whispered as I stretched him. I placed soothing kisses on his neck as my fingers hunted for a spot that would make this move much faster. I knew I had found it when the redhead arched in response with a startled moan.

"Whoa." I had to stifle my laughter again at adorably clueless tone he had, he was so innocent. I added a third finger digging them into the spot making him give more of those delicious moans that were making my erection seem unnervingly urgent. Feeling my self-control wane I quickly coated my member in lubricant and removing my fingers I positioned myself between his legs.

Taking a deep breath I eased the tip of my cock into his stretched orifice, the tight heat was close to maddening, especially with the quiet moans and whimpers Matt was making. The urge to slam into him was powerful but I managed to fight it back and pace my entrance. Little by little I eased into him until I was buried to the hilt; I kissed away the tears forming at the corners of the emerald eyes giving him time to adjust.

"God Matt, you have no idea how good you feel," I breathed into his ear as he rocked his hips against me giving me better access. Finally letting go of the remainder of my control I thrusted my erection into him repeatedly slamming into his prostate. A scream erupted from his lips, a mixture of pain and pleasure clear in his voice and on his face. He thrusted his hips in time with mine as white hot pleasure built in our groins with each passing second.

Knowing we were both close I reached between us and stroked his straining erection in time with our moves. I felt him tense before he cried out arching off the bed beneath me. I felt his release on my hand as his body tightened around me bringing my own orgasm crashing down on me. I emptied myself into him as our bodies shook with the force of our pleasure.

We collapsed onto the bed both panting heavily as the afterglow hung heavily in our minds. I rolled over licking his release from my hand as he snuggled against my side. "I love you Mello," he mumbled out as sleep consumed him. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth from the words.

"Love you too Matty," I whispered against the top of his head before I fell into a content sleep feeling happier than I ever before.

… **End… **

**- So, that was the end. And pretty much my entire purpose for this fic was to prove my point that no matter what universe it is, Matt and Mello belong together! And that Matt can act as cool as he wants, he's putty around Mel, and Mello can be as badass as he wants, he still loves Matt. They open up around each other and cannot be content without the other! I'm all for other pairings… I just think they are totally made for the other, after all, only Matty can put up with Mello's bull shit emotions and only Mello can take proper care of Matt because god knows he doesn't take care of himself. **

**-Hope everyone enjoyed this, I don't really know where I was when I wrote this, but I'm thinking I may need to go back. Anyway, I know I still have a lot I can improve on, a big thing being coming up with plot, which explains the PWP one shots. And also my update speed. I really do need to get that all worked out because it takes me far too long to write, even with school out. I need to sit down with my imagination and my procrastination and have a little talk. **

**-Please review, help me try and fix my odd writing tendencies. That and because I'm a total review whore, I just get so happy when I get one, and they really do inspire me every time I get one. So, please, if you would be so kind as to spare a minute to tell me what you thought. Please and thank you! **

**-Redfirerose- Help her with her writing please. Remember it takes a village. **


End file.
